Someone like you
by Laael
Summary: Aoi va mal depuis qu'Il l'a quitté. Il n'arrive pas à l'oublier, et en plus de cela, Il vient de se marier... - Laissez une reviews si vous voulez la suite. Si vous la voulez pas alors c'est une Death Fic !


Titre : Someone like you ~

Auteur : Laael

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi T.T. Et la chanson aussi...

Pairing(s) : Aoi x .. ? (8)

_« I heard... That you're settled down... »_

Aoi appuya sa tête contre le mur du studio, les yeux mi-clos, des larmes y perlant doucement. Il tenait une photo dans ses mains. Une photo le représentant lui. Lui et l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il hoqueta, et ramena ses jambes contre lui, serrant la photo dans sa main, pleurant sans aucune discrétion.

_« That you... Found a girl... And you're married now... »_

A plusieurs reprise quelques 'pourquoi?' plaintifs s'échappaient de ses lèvres, entre deux sanglots douloureux. Quand il fut calmé, il posa la photo à sa gauche, et étendit ses jambes fines devant lui. Son maquillage noir avait coulé, lui faisant des cernes plutôt effrayantes. Il renifla de manière peu charmante, et passa sa main sur ses joues, soupirant en y voyant son maquillage.

_« I heard... That your dreams came true... _

_I guess she gave you things I didn't give to you... »_

Il regarda la pièce d'un œil oscillant entre tristesse et sommeil. Tout était bien rangé, ordonné. Parfait quoi... Les instruments accrochés aux murs, la batterie de Kai au fond, et tout leurs disques au dessus... Toute sa vie était dans cette pièce. Tout les plus beaux moments qu'il avait vécu. Que ce soit avant ou après...

_« Old friend, why are you so shy ?_

_It ain't like you yo hold back or hide from the lie... »_

Avant tout était beau, mais pas parfait. Il l'admirait, le trouvait beau, fantasmait fréquemment. Dès qu'il croisait **son** regard, il rougissait et baissait la tête, se mordant la lèvre de manière timide mais sexy. Puis il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Là, ce fut un véritable cauchemar. **Il **ne savait pas trop se qu'il ressentait, et les deux semaines qui suivirent furent un véritable enfer pour le brun. Il n'était pas venu pendant tout ce temps, incapable d'accepter un éventuel refus de la part de l'homme qu'il aimait... Mais **il **était venu le voir. Et après, tout était parfait.

_« I hate to turn up out the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you would see my face _

_And that you would be remember that for me it isn't over... »_

Et **il** était partit. Deux ans après le début de leur idylle, **il** était partit. Sans raison. **Il **l'avait laissé tomber. Immédiatement, le brun s'était remit en question, cherchant l'erreur qu'il avait faite, bien que ses amis, leurs amis, lui avaient dit qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Que si **il **était partit c'était juste parce qu'**il** ne l'aimait plus. Bien que ce n'était pas simple à accepter. **Il **ne l'aimait plus. Plus de sentiments. Mais Aoi persistait. Il l'aimait encore et toujours. Tous les jours de plus en plus. Et il y a eu cette pétasse brune. À peine deux mois après leur rupture. 'Il m'a trompé.' fut la conclusion que le plus âgé en tira. Et les autres furent ébranlés par la présentation aussi rapide de cette fille. Ils en arrivèrent à la même conclusion. Et ils passèrent plus de temps avec Aoi.

_« Never mind I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg, _

_I remember you said,_

_''Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead''_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah... »_

Et le mariage poussa le guitariste dans ses retranchements. Le brun lâcha un nouveau sanglot à cette pensée. Il s'allongea sur le côté, se recroquevillant en position fœtale. Les sanglots lui faisait mal à la gorge, et les larmes coulaient encore plus quand il pensait à la cérémonie à laquelle il avait été convié. Quand **il **lui avait donné l'invitation avec un sourire tout en ajoutant un 'J'aimerais que tu sois là.', Aoi l'avait regardé longuement, puis avait déchiré l'enveloppe devant **ses** yeux avec un 'Même pas en rêve.' entrecoupé de sanglots. Son meilleur ami avait passé la soirée à le consoler, lui disant qu'il _trouverait quelqu'un comme lui, _quelqu'un de mieux.

_« You know how the times flies,_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives... »_

Le brun grattait le sol avec ses ongles. Ses sanglots s'étaient calmés, mais il n'arrivait pas à tarir ses larmes. Il grimaça doucement. Comment pouvait-il arrêter d'aimer un être aussi talentueux ? Aussi beau ? Aussi... _Parfait..._ Il reprit la photo dans ses mains et la regarda pour la énième fois. Comme si il pouvait retourner trois ans dans le passé, reprendre cette photo, et rattraper ses erreurs. Ou alors... Peut-être qu'à cette époque **il **le trompais déjà ? Après tout, cette photographie avait été prise deux mois avant qu'**il **parte...

_« We were born and raised in a summer haze,_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days... »_

Ou bien leur succès **lui** était monté à la tête. Et puis **il** voulait se faire remarquer. Donc **il** avait décidé de ce marier, et d'avoir un marmot pour être dans les magazines people à la con. 'Ne **lui** cherche pas d'excuse Aoi.'... C'est ce que lui répétait tout le temps ses amis.

_« I hate to turn up out the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you would see my face _

_And that you would be remember that for me it isn't over... »_

Il n'était pas allé à la cérémonie de l'autre. Bien que les autres le lui ait conseillé. Après tout, il fallait 'lui montrer que ça ne t'affecte pas. Que tu ne l'aimes plus'. Mais il l'aimait, alors il était resté chez lui. Ils lui avaient dit qu'**il **l'avait cherché pendant toute la soirée, sans doute dans l'espoir de recevoir des félicitation. Mais rien, Aoi ne l'avait pas félicité. À son retour de lune de miel, **il **l'avait approché, le sourire aux lèvres, et le regard noir de son aîné lui avait ôté l'envie de lui parler.

_« Never mind I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg, _

_I remember you said,_

_''Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead''_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah... »_

Et Aoi avait essayé de passer à autre chose. Il avait mis quelques hommes dans son lit. Mais aucun ne lui avait donné de plaisir. Aucun n'avait marqué son esprit. Aucun n'arrivait à **sa** cheville. Et ça lui faisait mal de voir qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrocher de **lui**. Il avait l'impression de **le** tromper à chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller avec un autre.

_« Nothings compares,_

_No worries or cares,_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,_

_Who would have know how bittersweet this would taste ? »_

Le guitariste se redressa, et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis sortit aussi une petit boîte métallique. Il ouvrit ensuite le clapet de son portable, et écrivit un message à **son** intention. '_Je... j'en peux plus... Retrouve moi au studio s'il te plaît...'_.

_« Never mind I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg, _

_I remember you said,_

_''Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead''_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah... »_

Il ouvrit ensuite la boite, admira les deux ou trois bricoles qui s'y trouvaient, puis il attrapa l'une d'entre elles. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts, longuement, et se mordit la lèvre. Il regarda ensuite la photographie, et la déchira en deux, sans état d'âme. Son regard se refixa sur l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses doigts fins. Il eut un léger sourire, en passant son pouce dessus, sentant une coupure se faire, et du sang perler de cette petite plaie. Son téléphone vibra sur le sol. Aoi le regarda. **Il** arrivait. Le brun prit alors une inspiration, remonta ses manches et, tenant fermement l'objet entre ses doigts, il commença à se taillader le poignet, ses yeux voilés, comme si il n'avait plus le contrôle. La douleur ne le touchait pas. Ça lui faisait du bien, rien de plus. Toute sa tristesse coulait avec le sang qui commençait à recouvrir le sol. À bout de force, il se laissa tomber sur le côté.

_« Never mind I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you,_

_Don't forget me, I beg, _

_I remember you said,_

_''Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead'' »_

La porte du studio s'ouvrit brusquement. Un homme entra, et regarda autour de lui, légèrement paniqué. Il trouva la corps à moitié conscient d'Aoi à sa droite, et se précipita vers lui.

La dernière chose que le brun put voir et entendre avant de sombrer, ce fut le visage de Reita, lui disant de ne pas lâcher prise. De ne pas le laisser seul.


End file.
